iSam Loves Carly
by JimberlyShipper
Summary: This is set during iStart A Fan War. Sam realizes just how much she loves Carly when some CAM shippers ask Freddie if it's hard on set with Sam and Carly being in a relationship.


_**Disclaimer: This is my first ever iCarly fic. Nothing is mine. This takes place during **__iStart A Fanwar. __**Sam realizes just how much she loves Carly when a CAM shipper asks if it makes things difficult on the set for Freddie that Sam and Carly are dating. I wrote this to acknowledge CAM when Dan Schneider clearly did not. I knew he wouldn't but anyway. Hope you like! Remember, it is my first iCarly fic so be gentle! This is complete CAM fluff. XD.**_

iSam Loves Carly

By Julia

I could feel my heart begin to pound. Through the massive crowd of Creddies and Seddies, there was a small knot of CAMs. The girl that had just stood up had asked Freddie if it was uncomfortable for him to be around Carly and I, since we were so obviously dating. Freddie's mouth was working to answer her, and then Carly's brown eyes met my blue ones. That's when I _knew_. I knew why none of my relationships with boys had worked out or why I hadn't really dated that many. I was in love with Carly Shay and most likely had been for a very long time. I saw the face she was giving me, and tried not to do anything but smile back. She was giving me a 'wow, this bitch is crazy' look. That is _not_ how Carly would have phrased it, but I wasn't sure what to do. This had to be dealt with _very_ delicately. I didn't want anyone to notice any discomfort I may be having and certainly not Carly. I would do just about anything for her, and she knows it. I was definitely going to have to talk to her about this, when there weren't so many people around. I found myself mumbling something into the mic and leaving the table, going behind the curtain.

I took deep breaths. This was _very _new. I wasn't sure at all how to process this. I guess deep down I had always suspected that I might be gay. I had had my crushes on guys here and there, but nothing had ever been serious. The only thing I had ever been serious about besides being a rebel was Carly. I loved the easy friendship we shared. She and I could say or tell each other everything. I could tell her things that I had never told anyone else. Least of all Fredwad. I usually could not _stand_ that boy, and thought it was totally hilarious that anyone thought he and I were dating. I would never look at him that way. I only had eyes for Carly, it seemed.

Speaking of Carly, she appeared before me. She wore a look of concern. "Are you OK? You've been sort of weird since that girl asked Freddie that question." She said quietly, as if she wasn't sure how I'd react.

I looked at her. I wanted to set her at ease, but I wasn't sure how. I said, "Yeah, I'm fine, Carls. Why wouldn't I be?" My eyes didn't quite meet hers, and my feet scuffed the floor.

Carly didn't look convinced, and I was not surprised. She's the one who knows me best. She took my chin in her hand and made me look her in her chocolate brown eyes. She said, "Now why don't I believe you?" She let go of my chin and added, "Did it bother you? Do you really like Freddie or something?"

I tried not to visibly gag, for some reason, Carly really liked that kid. I didn't want to say anything that would hurt her feelings about him. Even though she knew I wasn't very fond of him. I shook my head slowly. "No. I don't like Freddie like that. You know that." I said slowly.

She met my eyes headon, and that's what I loved about her. She always looked me dead in the eye on anything we talked about. She said, a little boldly, "You looked like you were going to kill her, Sam. Why did it bother you so much? It didn't mean anything. It was just a fan question, right?" She asked.

Oh, how I wished she was right. I tucked my blond hair behind my ear. She'd been so worried about that Adam guy this week. She'd gotten pretty upset that he had thought she was dating Fredward. I had been upset and now I knew why. Carly shouldn't be with either of them. She should be with me. I could love her like no one else ever had. I would show her what it meant to be a woman. I just wasn't sure what words to use to do it. I said, "Yeah, what if it wasn't?"

She blinked at me, not sure what to say, I could tell. She seemed to be wrapping her brain around what I had said. She was quiet a moment, and then she said, "What do you mean, Sam?" Her eyes met mine earnestly. She had always been so open. God but I loved her.

"Carly, what if there was, some, um, truth to that question?" I asked, my heart pounding so hard I thought it might jump out of my chest. I was very nervous. This was the hardest thing I'd ever had to do. Even serving time in juvie hadn't been as hard as this. Juvie was like my second home.

She blinked again, and glanced at her feet before meeting my eyes again. She looked unsure of herself. I hated seeing her unhappy or lost. She was the best thing to ever happen to me, period. She said, "What do you mean, Sam?" She looked as if she was confused.

I took another breath, and stepped a little closer to her. Not caring at all that we'd left Fredwad out there dealing with all the crazy fans. I said, "What if that question wasn't just a question? There actually is some truth to it. That girl was right. We..." I broke off for a moment and then said, "may not be dating, but I am in love with you." The last bit came out in a rush, and I hoped she'd understand so that I didn't have to say it again. I wasn't sure that I could do it without vomiting.

Carly looked at me. She was quiet for a long moment. I just stood, waiting for her to say something back. I itched to hold her hand, but held back until I knew what she was thinking. She worked her mouth, but no sound came out. She stopped, and then slowly reached out and took my hand. "For how long?" She finally asked.

I wasn't exactly sure, but now that I thought about it, as long as I could remember. We'd been very little girls when we'd met. We'd known each other since grade school. I finally said, "As long as I can remember, Carls. I've never loved anyone else like I love you." I could feel tears filling my eyes. I had never felt so free or alive. This had been the hardest thing that I had ever had to do, but it felt great. Like a weight had been lifted off my chest.

Carly's grip on my hand tightened. She had a very hopeful look on her face. She seemed to be glad that I had said something because the next thing she did surprised me. She softly touched her lips to mine. Her lips tasted like cherries and they were very soft. As I responded, her tongue slipped softly into my mouth. I tangled my hand in her silky black hair, and pulled her closer. She felt amazing in my arms. I knew that I was never going to want to hold anyone else. She was so amazingly beautiful. Hot, too, but she was beautiful first. Her smile made her practically glow. It was like she had beams of light coming out of every orifice of her body. I could hardly believe this was happening. I'd wanted this for so long and now it was here. Our lips, both glossed, tangled together in the best kiss that I had ever had. Fuck Benson. I wished that this had been my first kiss. It would have made me feel a lot better.

After what seemed an eternity I had to break the kiss to breathe. She looked very disappointed. I ran my finger along her jaw. "Wow, Carls." I said breathlessly. "What does this mean?" I asked. I hoped it meant that we would be together now. My hand was still tangled in her hair and she was still pressed up very close to me. My brain was having a hard time trying to come up with coherent words.

Carly's hands were on my back, one had a few of its fingers tangled in my long blond hair. She licked her lips. She may have been tasting my lip gloss on her lips. I'd used vanilla. Our lip glosses went together. Wow. I was pretty far gone. If I was noticing things like that, anyway. She gave me one of her bright Carly Shay smiles. "Well, I hope it means that we're together now, because that is all I want." She was surprising me. I had not suspected anything like this would happen when I left my house today.

I tightened my grip on her, holding her as closely as I could. "Of course, Carls. I don't ever want to be with anyone else ever. I love you so much." I said, as I pressed my lips to hers again, loving the taste of her cherry lip gloss, and thinking of the Katy Perry song. It was different, though, because while Katy Perry was not in love with the girl, I was. I usually wasn't in this good of a mood, and I attributed it to having my arms full of beautiful girl. Always something that was cause to smile. The kiss deepened, and I felt a warmth spreading all over my body, including the warm sex between my legs. I backed us up against the wall, my hand sliding up Carly's shirt. My hand found her breast easily. I tried not to grope her like a boy. I slowly massaged her breast through her bra, wetness spreading between my legs. I was very ready for this now.

That's when we heard footsteps, and then Freddie appeared. He made a very audible noise as Carly and I jumped apart. Freddie's mouth was dropped open. He looked stunned and not at all sure what to say. He just stood there for a moment, and then said, "Can you come back and help me deal with these fans, please? They are getting out of hand and I no longer can get them to listen to me." He narrowed his eyes a little.

I slipped my hand into Carly's, and we headed back out to the table. Everyone cheered as we came out and sat down. The Creddies and Seddies noticed our joined hands and booed. The CAMs in the audience all cheered, and one of them yelled out, "CAM!" really loudly. I smiled to myself. It shut up the guy that had been randomly been yelling "SEDDIE!" That had been very annoying. I sat down and pulled the microphone closer. I spoke into it. "Listen up, freaks." I didn't apologize. "Carly and Freddie aren't dating. Freddie and I aren't dating. Neither one of those things will EVER happen. Just so you know. But Carly and I ARE together, and that will not change." I looked at her as I said my next words. "I will never want to be with anyone else. She is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen or will ever see." I said softly. I kissed her hand, and the CAMs went wild. I smiled as I put the mic down. It was SO on.

_**Author's note: Hope you liked my first ever CAM fic. There will be more where that came from I am sure. Hope ya'll feel like reviewing! Please don't review telling me you don't like CAM or that you like Creddie or Seddie please. Kthanxbye. **_


End file.
